Social media have provided an efficient platform for users to find finding solutions to problems, concerns and questions. Discussion boards, forums and other social networking websites are increasingly used for this purpose. Since one-to-one communication between an information-seeker and information-provider is not involved, it can be said that a query posted on social media often goes through a “collaborative thinking” process where one gets multiple, sometimes partial, responses from an attendant community. Some forums also permit a mechanism where the original posters and other members of the community can provide feedback (e.g., vote) on such responses. However, viable arrangements for facilitating such feedback have proven to be elusive.